


like the leaf clings to the tree

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Winds of Change [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: It looks as though Olivia and Tucker are reaching the end. Rafael is not going to gloat.





	like the leaf clings to the tree

He wasn’t proud of this behaviour. But he didn’t particularly like the nauseating feeling at seeing Ed Tucker walk through Olivia’s door. Sure it was game night and others were there too, but things were supposed to be over between them by now; or at least close to being over. His arm around her shoulders, her laughing at whatever dull, dry commentary he had, that didn’t seem over. 

 

Rafael had fumed; he’d had one too many. 

 

She’d caught his eye a few times but they hadn’t talked. Instead Rafael busied himself with wrestling around with Noah until his bedtime, upon which time he  _ really _ started drinking, making Whiskey Sours for the party. He pulled out all the stops; he was charming, and funny and made sure Tucker didn’t get a single word in. He was petty, sure, but at least not the type of petty that would cause a scene. 

 

Rafael left the party at a reasonable time, made sure his hand slipped a little lower than qualified as casual and as he leaned in to kiss Olivia’s cheek goodbye, and he whispered, “get him out of here, keep your phone on.” 

 

And then he’d waited in his car--close to an hour he waited. Half a bag of sunflower seeds later, Ed Tucker walked out of Olivia’s building and headed south. As if on cue, his phone dinged, signaling an incoming text. 

 

_ ‘Is that you parked outside?’ _

 

He smirked. She knew it was him, but he understood she was trying to play coy. It was necessary, so he allowed her that. Still he let her simmer for a minute or two before replying, ‘ _ Be right up _ .’ 

  
  
  


Her door swung open after the first knock. She seemed winded, and she was definitely not smiling but she stepped aside anyway to let him in. 

 

“What’s with the puss?” He inquired and immediately held his hands up in surrender when she shot a glare at him. 

 

“You were real cute tonight, Barba. You’re a perfect Holly Golightly, holding court like a pro.”

 

“What can I say? I’m the life of the party everywhere I go.”

 

“You think this is funny? What are you trying to do exactly?” She snapped. 

 

His smile disappeared instantly and strode forward, two steps and they were face to face. His tone dropped to a forced whisper, “why did you invite me if Tucker was going to be here? Did you want me to see him put his hands all over you? You trying to prove something to me?”

 

“You jealous, Barba?”

 

He advanced forward, backing her up against the door, braced himself with both hands on either side of her head. He met her eyes, dropped his gaze to her lips, her breasts--her chest was heaving--and back up to see her dark eyes grow even darker. His blood was boiling. He was jealous, but he was also far beyond turned on. 

 

“You still with him?”

 

She didn’t answer but the brief flicker in her eyes answered for her.

 

He pushed his knee between her legs and pressed himself against her. He didn’t care about her status with Tucker. He wasn’t particularly interested in the expiration date of that relationship because it was inevitable. All Rafael cared about was that Olivia was looking at him as if she wanted him to swallow her whole, and he wasn’t respectable enough of a man to deny her at least some of that.

 

He pulled at her belt, unhooked it and reached for the button when she spoke.

 

“Noah is sleeping.”

 

He smirked, “Then be quiet.” 

 

Her breath hitched as he undid her pants and snaked a hand up the long knit sweater she wore. She’d tossed her bra on a whim just before she texted him earlier and now as he palmed her bare breast, a sensation more satisfying than she could have hoped, she found his mouth in a slightly pornographic kiss that was tongue and teeth and bordering on violent.

 

Her hips jutted forward, her back arching at the slightest pressure he applied to her nipple. Moaning against his mouth, she reached for his belt, but was met with his hands, which had swiftly left her breasts and instead pinned her wrists above her head; firmly trapping her against the door now, their kiss breaking into soft grunts with the force of his movements. 

 

He kissed her jaline, licked and sucked her pulse point while he held her wrsits in place with one hand and trailed a path down her belly with the other, his fingers deftly slipping under the waist her underwear. 

 

“Momma!” Noah called from somewhere inside the apartment. 

 

The pair separated quickly; Rafael pressed his face against the door with a groan while Olivia slipped out of his grasp and went quickly in search of her son, “Yeah, honey, I’m coming!”

 

Olivia looked over her shoulder at the same time Rafael turned and she whispered a pained, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Should I go?” He whispered back, knowing fully well he’d have to wait, possibly risk talking to the kid and what was going on in his pants was not family friendly. 

 

Olivia seemed ready to object when Noah called for her again and she paused long enough to share a look with Rafael that was all too intense and she nearly groaned her frustration before disappearing down the hall. 

 

There was a knock on the door; instinctively, Rafael turned and pulled it open. 

 

“Barba?” Ed Tucker stepped right past him and made sure to use his height against him. 

 

“Hey, Ed, what are you doing back here?” 

 

Tucker seemed taken aback by the question, and perhaps the informal use of his name; making sure to use their height difference against Rafael, he all but glared before replying, “I left my phone.” He grabbed the mentioned apparatus from the kitchen counter and held it up before asking--no, demanding, “What are  _ you _ doing here? I thought you were long gone.”

 

Rafael had had swiftly reached in his coat, ready with a response. He held his own phone up and said, “Left my phone, too. Look at that.” 

 

“Yeah. Look at that.” 

 

“Did I hear the door?” Liv stopped as she came around the corner and a breath left her lips as she smiled anxiously, looking from one man to the other, “Hey. Ed. Thought you’d left.”

 

“Tucker left his phone, too, isn’t that funny?” Rafael answered, his tone too perky, too confident. 

 

“Oh,” she laughed meekly. “Look at that.” 

 

“Look at that,” Rafael echoed, chuckled as he looked at Ed, who was not amused but forced a smile anyway. “Well, I’m going to go. I’ll leave you two love birds to it.” 

 

“Goodnight, Rafa,” Liv waved him off, “Drive safe.” 

 

“Will do,” he replied, not bothering to look back as he left. 

  
  
  
  


They didn’t see much of each other for a while, work and whatnot, but he did manage to find out about the break-up.

 

They’d shared meals together, some were even alone, but he could sense it wasn’t the time--nor was there time to do anything except exchange knowing glances and one or two less than professional grazes of the hand in passing.

 

One day, after a good case, a great case--the kind that is seamless and wrapped up with a bow--after the courtroom had cleared out, he’d turned to find Olivia leaning against the doorway. She smiled and he felt cleansed, elated. 

 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

 

“Long enough to truly appreciate you from behind.”

 

He chuckled, looked around for any stray ears, and then advanced toward her. “You get a good look?” 

 

“I did.” 

 

They stood at the closed double doors as he tried to read the look in her eyes. She was smiling and appeared relaxed. 

 

“What’s on your mind, Lieutenant?” 

 

“Well. I was thinking it’s about time you take me out on a date.”

 

His smile broadened. “Oh, yeah?” 

 

“Mmh-hmm,” She nodded, “this Friday night. Make it a good one. Because Amanda’s taking Noah for the night--sleepover--and I’ve had some filthy dreams about you lately that I really need to get off my chest.” 

 

He stepped closer, “You going to tell me about them?” 

 

“If you’re lucky.” 

 

He leaned in close enough to kiss her but instead reached for the door and pulled it open before stating quietly, “I’ll see you Friday then.” 


End file.
